As everyone knows, the popular toilets in the market are mainly made of the ceramic that makes them heavy and inconvenient and unable to meet the defecation demands in the tour or wild, therefore, the flush type toilet convenient to move and carry is emerged as the times require. Currently, the movable portable flush type toilet is mainly installed on the caravans or other mobile tools and mainly divided into the gravity-flush toilet and cassette toilet.
These two types of toilets are independent systems without shared resources, so it is hard to interchange, thereby increasing the production and research cost and repair and change difficulty in the later stage. Meanwhile, these systems have no the water-storing function and need outside water source, which makes them hard to use under the condition without water and electricity, for instance, the wild and temporary houses. The toilet is flushed from the rear centre part of the toilet bowl to the two sides, ignoring the middle downward part, it is hard to clean the toilet.
Besides, the toilet bowl of the gravity-flush toilet is simply buckled by two half parts, having bad impact resistance and low production efficiency. The sealing component at the downward drainage port of the toilet is fixed unstably and easy to fall down. The stage in the sealing ring makes the dirt detained and hard to remove. The sealing ball valve is rotated by the pedal or lever, this irrational design cannot guarantee the tightness. Furthermore, the double sealing is required between the toilet and the base thereof, but the leakage is also possible with insufficient rigidity.
The base of the cassette toilet under the current technology is composed of two side plates, a bottom plate, a top plate and a rear plate, which is complex. The waste holding tank is heat sealed by two half injection housings, thereby having bad impact resistance, damaged and leaks easily.